


Keith, is Like, the Future

by weirdness_in_the_making



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: After Season 8, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Post-Canon, klance is endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdness_in_the_making/pseuds/weirdness_in_the_making
Summary: Lance still can't seem to let go of Allura and feels like he is betraying her by having feelings for a long-haired, violet-eyed, half Galran guy.





	Keith, is Like, the Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stickyouinawormhole13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stickyouinawormhole13/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DEE! This is my gift to you, hope I did that correctly. Anyways, I know you didn't like how season 8 ended, (I didn't either. If you did, tell me why because I don't know). Anyways, I love you Dee and I hope you enjoy my mediocre writing~

Lance stared at his reflection in the mirror, looking at one of the many reminders of his past lover: Allura. When she sacrificed herself to save the multi-verse, Lance didn’t know what to do. He lost himself. He became a farmer for Pete's sake. A farmer!

Even Keith was surprised to hear of this news, especially when Lance was so adamant about being an amazing pilot. He always tried to change Lance’s mind, but going back to space would bring back more painful memories than good ones. At least as a farmer, he had a routine he could lose himself to. Not have to think.

Speaking of Keith, he was coming to visit. The paladins all had their frequent reunions, but Keith came to earth to see Lance and his family very often. Keith, like Lance, had fallen in love with his family. They accepted Keith easily, even though Keith had Krolia and Kolivan along with Romelle and the paladins to call family, he had the McClain’s family as well. 

So Lance stared at his reflection, making sure that at the ripe age of 26, he looked handsome as fuck. Over the years, after Allura’s passing, Lance had developed a small crush on Keith. He felt guilty of this, like he was betraying Allura, but it wasn’t like he was going to act on his feelings. But he can sure as hell make sure he looked presentable to one of his best friends.

He tried to go for that casual look, the ‘I’m not trying hard to look good but I actually spent hours coming up with this look.’ He fluffed up his hair one more time, repositioning his simple grey shirt under an unbuttoned blue collared one before heading out the door of his family house. His family was off to sell their crops in the farmer’s market and Lance was elected to stay behind to take care of the house. 

....And see Keith alone. 

He didn’t miss Veronica’s smirk once she was out the door. Being the good sister she was, she had been there when he had his bi panic of knowing his feelings towards Keith weren’t just platonic. And he, in return, had been there for her lesbian panic towards Acxa. Lance had been the reason those two got together. He guessed the McClain siblings had a type. If Rachel had an emo friend with long hair, the barriers would be up.

It was almost like she planned all this. This must be her payback for his meddling in her romantic life. Lance honestly would not doubt it. 

He looked out into the open field, the grass pressed down to the dirt from the times where Keith’s ship has landed. It was a silent rule that that was Keith’s spot, ever since the first day he chose it. Like college students always sitting in the same spot without having assigned seating.

Seeing it empty and checking his clock, Lance knew the boy with flipity hair was late. That was unusual, but Lance thought nothing of it. He was probably busy with his space missions. He was probably flying through space, staring at the stars and the nebulas and— There was a small sting in his heart. Fuck, as much as it hurt, he did miss it. Maybe Keith was right, but he would never admit it to his face. 

He just needed a final push into changing his mind to become a pilot again, or even join Keith in helping others. Lord knows after the Galra ended their reign, many need it. And spending more time with Keith was a bonus. As friends, of course, nothing more.

Speaking of the devil, Keith’s ship has arrived, sending waves of wind his way. Lance had to raise his arms to protect his eyes from the gusts, even from the porch where he was miles away.

Ever since the lions flew away, Keith had used a simple ship to be on his way. It was strange to see him come out of a dark purple small ship instead of Black. At least one thing stayed the same, Kosmo was always with him. 

Lance lowered his arms and smiled as he watched the two. He waved and Keith waved back. Lance watched as Keith moved closer to Kosmo and in a flash, the two were in front of him. 

Lance smiled when he made eye contact with Keith. It had been a while since he had seen the other and he was as beautiful as ever. His black mullet, which was no longer a mullet, was pulled into a ponytail. And he wore the Galra suit that was so tight it showed his curves and muscles.

With his mouth-watering, from hunger, not from Keith, clearly, Lance let out a weak, “Hey..”

Keith looked up, away from Lance’s eyes and snorted, raising his hand into a loose fist to hide his smile. “Hey, messy-hair.”

“What?” Lance was pulled from his trance and reached up only to feel leaves in his hair. “Aw shit, this happens ever time.” 

Keith continued to chuckle as he watched Lance struggle to fix his hair. “Here.” He reached up and stuck his fingers into Lance’s soft brown hair. 

Lance watched silently, examining Keith’s calm face. Ever since the war, he really lost his hot-headed nature and became so much cooler. He changed a lot, but it was all good change. Yet at the same time, he was still the same old Keith. 

Noticing the staring, Keith pulled his hands down and met his eyes. He gave him a half smile. “Better.”

Letting out a small hum, Lance returned the gesture. “Thanks.”

They stayed quiet for a moment, just staring before Kosmo let out a whine and nudged at Lance. 

Being so much larger than many years ago— he was practically bigger than Keith, holy shi— it pushed Lance back a little bit. He chuckled and ruffled his hair, “Hey Kosmo, missed ya.” When Kosmo closed his eyes and leaned into his touch, Lance kept cooing, switching from English to Spanish without noticing. “Hola, mi preciouso. Como estas, Tesoro?” 

Keith just smiled as he watched the two. “Sometimes I think he likes you more than me.”

Lance snorted. “I doubt that, he just loves me.”

“He does…” 

“Hm?” Lance looked up from Kosmo.

“Nothing, you ever going to invite me in? I’m starving.”

“Actually… I was thinking we could have a picnic? Watch the sunset? Like the good old times,” Lance smiled as he thought of the totally platonic times they sat on top of the Black Lion and just talked about everything yet nothing at all. 

Keith let out a small laugh, “I would love that actually.”

“Yeah? Okay, I’ll be right back.” Lance moved his hands from Kosmo and left.

As he walked away, he heard Kosmo whine followed by Keith scolding, “What did I say about hogging him?” with no real heart in his words. Lance could almost imagine Keith’s playful smile. 

Lance drapped a blanket over his arm and hung a basket over his other. Walking back towards the two, he saw them patiently waiting with Keith watching Kosmo’s fur under his hand.

Breaking the moment, Lance said, “Ready?” as he raised his items.

“As I’ll ever be,” Keith responded, a hidden meaning behind his words which Lance couldn’t understand but said nothing. 

Leading the way, Lance walked towards a small hill where he set his things down for the perfect picnic. All that was missing was a candle, he joked in his head and chuckled, a small feeling of hurt in his chest. 

He hid his pained expression with his back facing Keith. 

“What’s so funny?” Keith questioned as he settled down, facing the sun that was just starting to go down. He grabbed grapes and was currently chomping them down.

Lance turned back, “Nothing.” He sat next to Keith, Kosmo settling his head on his lap. Lance’s hand immediately went into his fur. 

Keith raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing him and silently prompted for more, mouth full of grapes. He looked like a chipmunk. Lance wanted to kiss him and felt guilty for thinking so.

With a sigh, Lance added, “I was just thinking about how much our relationship has changed.” 

Keith’s expression immediately morphed, he gulped and he stood up straighter, his eyes were wide, but it quickly left as fast as it had come.

“Well, when I first met you I hated you.”

“Oh, wow, thanks,” Keith responded dryly. He popped more grapes into his mouth.

“No, no, no,” Lance raised his hands defensively and shook them. “You don’t understand. I hated you because.. I was jealous. You were everything I wasn’t. You were naturally skilled and passed every single test with flying colors and I was just trying to catch up, but it seemed like I never could.” Lance looked down at the plain light purple colored blanket, his hands turning into fists, “In other words, I admired you.”

Keith didn’t know how to respond, so he didn’t. He just silently chewed for a few moments before swallowing. He softly said, “And now?”

Lance looked up at met his eyes. The sun was starting to set, it was golden hour so Keith’s skin looked like pure gold. Soft and smooth. His eyes were intense and dark, violet almost. He never noticed how they were so beautiful. “And now….” 

Keith’s eyes were going haywire, scanning Lance’s face before landing on his lips. He immediately looked up again to his eyes.

But Lance caught it. “I think… I think I love you, Keith.” Saying those words, he finally knew how much he meant it. After years of repression and confusion, he finally let it out.

Keith said nothing, his face moved closer, his eyes half-lidded. “I think I love you too..”

Lance could feel his warm breath against his cheek. His breath hitched, his heart banging against his ribcage as Keith continued to move closer. It was like slow motion. 

Lance had never been this close to Keith. He could see freckles on his cheeks and nose and he knew he was a goner. That’s why it hurt so much to close his eyes forcefully and push him back. “I can’t.”

It was almost like Lance could feel Keith’s glare and prepared himself for the screams. He waited to feel the blanket shift from Keith leaving, never to see him again. For Keith to slap him. For Keith to do anything, but nothing happened. So Lance opened his eyes and didn’t expect to see Keith’s face numb, his eyes saddened. It hurt him more than pushing away.

“Why?” 

Lance didn’t know how to answer that. He knew what the answer of course. He was scared of letting go. He was scared of betraying Allura, even if she is gone. He was just scared. “Allura, I feel like I am hurting her,” was all he was able to say.

Keith’s expression softened. “Lance…”

“Look, I know what you are going to say. You’re going to say that it's pathetic that I haven’t let go, that I should just move on, I’ve heard it all.” Lance looked down at Kosmo who stared right back at him, timidly licking his had as an attempt at comfort.

Keith shook his head. “No, I wasn’t going to say that.” He sniffled before continuing. “When my father past, I thought I was never going to get over it. I’m still not completely over it but I learned how to keep going. I miss him and I am never going to stop loving him. I never stopped loving Allura either. Yes, it’s painful, but you need to start forgiving yourself for having these feelings. Thinking you’re going to betray her, but you're not. Allura wanted you to be happy. What makes you happy?”

“Being a pilot.”

“Why aren’t you?”

“It brings too many memories of her.”

“Seeing you with your dad brings memories of mine, but I learned to love those memories. I know that it’s hard, but you will be okay eventually. You just need to accept that life moves on. Doesn’t mean you have to forget about her. What else makes you happy?”

Lance looked back and smiled softly. “You.”

Keith blinked. “Listen, Lance. I like you but if you’re not ready for a relationship, I’m willing to wait. I always have been.”

Lance opened his mouth to say something but closed it, only to brighten his smile. “You really are the future, Keith Kogane.” He moved his hand to clasp it with Keith’s. He leaned his forehead against the boy, closing his eyes and allowing himself to get lost in the light feeling forming in his chest. “You’re my future.” 


End file.
